yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Dethmetal
is a Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan! :Minor Antagonist Yo-kai. Biology Dethmetal has a fairly humanoid body with gray skin, round eyes with cyan sclera and spiky white hair. He wears a black robe with golden linings and decorations and obi, a golden chain pendant with a skull-shaped charm, and red gloves. He carries a scythe with a red-colored handle. Dethmetal seems to enjoy his job as a reaper and never hunts humans who still have a full life ahead of them. He acts ruthlessly to those who cannot find a purpose and thus have no reason to live. If a target finds a purpose he will simply shrug it off and leave. Dethmetal uses his scythe to kill humans who have nothing left to do or cannot find a reason to live. This typically manifests in him opening manhole covers, but cutting wires and ropes is still a possibility. If continued to be disrupted, he can use energy slices from his scythe or explosive blasts from the bottom of his scythe's shaft. Once his targets discover or rediscover a reason to live, he will quit without further incident. Profile Yo-kai Watch The Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan! Dethmetal first physically appeared in Episode 1 of M02 on orders of a disguised Lord Enma, who "kills" Nate and sends his soul to the afterlife by opening a manhole cover. He later reappeared in front of Nate's Yo-kai form, Fuu 2, and attempts to end Yuuto's life due to him giving up on living. He first tried to crush Yuuto by cutting the ropes of a concrete pipe-delivering truck only to be stopped by Fuu 2. Annoyed, he swipes at the Yo-kai, only to go red-faced in anger due to him missing every swing, and then leaves to start opening manhole covers, and is repeatedly stopped by Fuu 2. His patience at an end, he fires a blast at a nearby convenience store sign to topple the topmost part of it, only for that to fail when Fuu 2 saved Yuuto from being crushed. He then follows them into the construction site and flings energy slices in their general direction. When they were on the roof, Dethmetal was waiting and nearly dropped a payload of I-beams onto them. When he tries to goad Yuuto into falling off of the roof, Fuu 2 then showed Yuuto what his parents are normally like, allowing Yuuto to regain a sense of direction to life, forcing Dethmetal to abandon his quarry. Etymology "Demon Okure" is similar to Demon Kakka's original stage name of "Demon Kogure". also means "send", referencing Death sending people to the afterlife. "Dethmetal" is a pun on "death metal" and "death," in reference to his ability. Origin "Demon Okure" is based on , a Japanese musician, entertainer, journalist, and sumo commentator. He is the frontman of the heavy metal band Seikima-II and is known for always working entirely in character. In other Languages Trivia Category:Shady Tribe Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Anime-only Yo-kai Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Grey Yo-kai Category:Antagonist